


I Need You

by okrhodey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sorry i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrhodey/pseuds/okrhodey
Summary: An alternate universe where Tony and Rhodey go to retrieve the Soul Stone
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so if it’s bad i’m sorry,
> 
> the prompt idea was from Søren and writing our own versions on what would happen if Tony and Rhodey were on vormir so yeah lol
> 
> if there’s any errors i missed ignore that too oof but i hope you enjoy!

“Why is this place oddly pretty? It’s weird isn’t it?” Tony was looking around as he and Rhodey arrived to Vormir, they were paired up to collect one of the stone’s for the mission to bring everyone back. 

“Yes but let’s collect this stone and get out of here. It’s kind of chilly too.” Rhodey replies looking around. In reality they both didn’t like that they were sent to retrieve this stone let alone with what comes along with it. They walked around for a little more and heard a call out them turning their attention and weapons to the shadow starting to appear.

“Who is there?” Tony spoke out.

“Consider me a guide for you, and to all who seek the soul stone.” The shadow creeped closer. 

“That’s rich why don’t you revel yourself.”

“Anthony Stark, James Rhodes follow me.” The shadow finally stepped into light revealing Red Skull and both of their helmets opened looking at each other shocked before looking back seeing he started walking off already and the two followed. “You’re seeing what i’m seeing too?” Rhodey whispered.

“Well either red head is in front of us or we’re in a dream state, either way I don’t like it.” 

“Me either. It’s really sketchy...” 

“You think if I rub his head three times the stone will appear?”Tony grins as Rhodey rolls his eyes with a small smile but it disappeared as he narrows his eyes a bit at where they had stopped. The cliff was high but neither went too close and giving their attention to Red Skull when they heard him speak. 

“What you seek lies in front of you, as what you fear. To retrieve the stone you have to give up what you love the most, a Soul for a Soul.” 

“Fun.” Tony didn’t like the sound of this at all, he watched as Rhodey went to go check things out and at Red Skull who was standing there quietly. “I don’t like this let’s go back and let someone else do this.”

“Tony you know we can’t, we won’t have anymore of Hank’s whatever to come back here.”

“I know but think about it,” He walks up to Rhodey having him turn to him “It’s a soul for a soul, Thanos left here with the stone and without his daughter...Doesn’t that strike weird to you?” Rhodey looked at him thinking about what he’s saying to him and reviewing the circumstances.

“It does, but you know what means right?” his voice gets a little low. 

“Yes, and I know what you’re thinking and that’s why you’re bringing back the stone.”

“Tony no-“

“Rhodey please, I don’t want to see you go like this.” 

“The world needs you tony, they need iron man, don’t make this harder than it needs.”

“Yeah well I need you here-” Tony sighs glancing at him sadly “I need you here, to help with everything after i’m gone. I don’t want this to be how you end.”

“Isn’t that a bit selfish to need me to stay here while you try and dive to your death?” 

“I’m sorry but I need to be selfish on this.” He pushes Rhodey back having him tumble far back as he started to head towards the cliff but Rhodey sent a small missile exploding in front of Tony sending him back and thus beginning their small fight on stopping one another. They didn’t go out their way to hurt each other but they were really motivated to stop one another from making a big mistake. At one point Rhodey was close to the cliff but Tony used his suit to hold him to the floor as he held onto his lover’s suit. “Rhodey please can we stop and just turn back since we don’t want each other to do this, we can find a next way to get the stone just not like this” He pleaded in desperation and his helmet disappeared as Rhodey looked back at him opening his, staring at each other sadly and desperately.

“Tony we’re already here-“

“I know but I don’t want to live without you. I want you to stay with me...Please.”

“I want to but the world needs to be restored, and I know you want to bring back Peter.. the only way to do it is to get the stone.”

“Yes but I want the people I love to stay alive and if there’s a chance of them being alive and letting myself go down then i’ll take it, so please let me do this.” There was a long pause of them just staring at each other before Rhodey gives a smile to him “I love you Tony.”

“I love you too.” Tony smiles softly back at him and sighs feeling accomplished talking him out of it. This was one hell of a rollercoaster and-

“Please forgive me.” He looked away and Tony furrows his brows hearing that, before he could register what was happening Rhodey’s suit opened and he started to fall out over the cliff. Tony froze for a second but let’s go of his suit retracting the part that was helping him stay to the ground as he looked over the cliff. Rhodey there laying, dead.

“No No No No!!” Tony’s was on quickly and started to fly down to Rhodey’s body, this can’t go like this it isn’t fair. He didn’t realize that the soul has already been off to the sky..he almost reached him, sticking out his hands to grab him. I almost got you rhodey..

———————

Tony woke up with his head hurting him, sitting up and opening his eyes. He waited for them to focus thinking about the weird dream he had experience but when he regained his sight that’s when he noticed he was in some kind of water, realizing it was not a dream as he looked down in his hand. There it was..

The soul stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if the ending was sad but i kinda cried thinking of it lmao anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
